Reverse Days
by ArenLuxon
Summary: Male Yandere Sekai X Female Tsundere Makoto X Male Yandere Kotonoha. (Abandoned fic)
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think?" Makoto asks, holding the skirt in front of him.

"Hm," Taisuke rubs his weak attempt at beard. "It's really short."

"You didn't have to add that smile, pervert."

"I'm a reference for all guys," Taisuke states.

"Then all guys are perverts," Makoto bounces back. "Come on."

Both of them move on through the store, still arguing like lovers.

"You know, it's kind of embarrassing to be the only guy in here," Taisuke says.

"You go shopping with me all the time, and now it's suddenly embarrassing?"

"Well. Have you checked at what section we are?"

"What's wrong with the lingerie section? We've been here before."

"Yes. But that was a long time ago. Before you…"

"Before I what?"

"Before you were a girl. Now you've, uhm, matured and developed and..."

"You really are a pervert."

"You're saying that as if it's an insult."

"It was meant to be an insult, baka. Anyway. You don't have to worry about it. You're not the only guy in here."

Taisuke follows her gaze.

She's right. Another guy entered the store.

A tall guy, with haunting blue eyes. His hair is brown and quite long. It's kept in check by a dark blue hairband. He wears a button shirt in casual dark red. He left all the buttons open, showing everyone the plain white T-shirt underneath. A chain is dangling on the side of his dark jeans. Normally this chain would break the entire cute image, but on him, it just gives him a slightly edgy side. A layer of mystery added on his surface layer of cuteness.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Taisuke whispers.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"..."

The guy is wandering around the store, his path trailing closer and closer to the duo. Until…

"Hey, Taisuke. Choosing a bra for your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Then why are you shopping with her?"

"Because she asked me to. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Well. What do people usually do in a clothing store? I need some new shoes."

He is right. His sneakers might have been dark blue once, but they have all but faded away now.

"Unfortunately," he adds. "I don't have a personal stylist with me. Could I ask for your advice, Mako-chan?"

"Sure," Makoto says, smiling. "Taisuke, why don't you help him out? You're really good at this."

"I… but…" Taisuke tries some weak responses, but he quickly silences.

Makoto and the guy are glaring at each other.

"Fine," the guy says. "Come on Taisuke. I could use a man's advice. As far as you could be called a man."

Taisuke and the guy leave.

"See you at school," Makoto adds. "Sekai-chan."

With a satisfying smile, she turns around…

And bumps against someone. Staggering back, she trips over something. Two strong hands grab her to prevent her from falling over.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" her savior asks.

"A bit. You can release me now."

"Oh, yeah."

The guy releases her and puts his hands in his pockets.

She takes a good look at him.

His black hair is tied in a short ponytail. His semi-closed eyes are purple and stare at her intently. He wears a black jacket with an ash grey hoodie. A real bishonen.

"You're Katsura Kotonoha, aren't you? From class 4."

"You can call me Koto. No one ever uses my real name."

"What brings you here, Koto-kun?"

"Well. I was planning to get a new T-shirt. But then I saw you all by yourself and I figured you could use some help."

"Well...fine, you can help me. But afterwards we're looking for a shirt for you."

He smiles. "Okay."

"Koto-kun," an icy voice interrupts them. "How nice to see you here."

"Hey, Sekai-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Hey, come on guys," Taisuke interrupts them. "No need to make a scene in here."

"I'm not making a scene," Sekai insists.

"Yeah, sure," Mako says. "Let's go home. It's getting late."

"I'll walk you home," Koto proposes.

"Your home is on the other side," Sekai says. "I'll walk her home."

"Hey guys," Makoto call them.

Both of them turn. Makoto and Taisuke are already standing at the door.

"Are you coming?" Mako-chan asks.

A hint of a smile plays on their lips when they join her.


	2. Chapter 2

With a hissing noise, the doors closed behind Mako.

She took a seat, and the train set itself in motion again.

A bit further, a boy was casually leaning against the wall. A very familiar boy.

As if noticing her stare, the boy looked up.

Their eyes locked for a moment, then, Mako quickly casted his gaze down.

Of course. She knew Koto-kun took the same train to school. Just why had his presence confused her for a moment?

The boy made no attempt to come talk to her.

At the next stop, two boys she vaguely recognized entered the train.

"You heard about Mori-san?" one of them asked.

Mori-san? She had heard that name before.

"No, what about her?" the other said.

Oh, of course. She was a girl from class 1-4. Along with these two boys and… her gaze wandered to Koto-kun again.

"She did the cellphone charm with that boy from class 1-3. Tanaka-kun."

Cellphone charm?

Wait a minute. She had heard about that before. But where?

/

/

"You mean you've never heard about the cellphone charm before?"

"Shh, keep it down. Of course I heard about it."

Sekai raised his eyebrows. "Then why are you asking me?"

"I'm having a hard time remembering the details."

"You snap a picture of someone you like, set it as your wallpaper on your phone and if no one sees it for three weeks…"

"You'll end up with that person," Mako finished. Now she remembered. Kuroda was doing that with Taisuke since middle school.

"Why are you asking me? Did you have someone in mind?"

"Of course not," Mako denied it immediately.

Three weeks huh?

That should work.

"Just how did we end up on the last row together?" Mako asked.

Sekai hesitated a moment. "The guiding hand of fate, I guess," she said, adding an awkward smile.

/

/

"Let's get lunch together," Sekai proposed.

Mako shrugged. "Sure. Didn't have much planned anyway."

"Okay." A smile appeared on his face. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Don't get the wrong idea, we're just having lunch."

"It's not that kind of surprise. Don't worry."

They leave the classroom and walk down the hallway.

Instead of taking the stairs down to the cafeteria, Sekai went up.

What is this boy planning?

They take two flight of stairs and then the answer becomes obvious.

"We can't go on the roof," Mako says.

"Of course we can. I have a key." He takes out a simple key from his pocket.

"How did you get that?"

"Astronomy club."

"We have an astronomy club?"

"Oh yeah. It's really popular. It has one member."

"You've got to be kidding me," Mako smiled slightly. "You founded a club with one member to go up on the roof?"

"No, to bring girls up the roof."

Sekai swung the door open.

The flat roof was actually less dangerous than she had thought.

Fences lined the edges and there was a white bench placed not so far from the door.

A sudden gust of wind appeared.

Mako quickly grabbed the edges of her skirt. Whoever designed these uniforms, one thing was certain: it was a guy.

The female uniform consisted of thigh high black socks, a short skirt, a white dress shirt and a black blazer above it. A red ribbon was neatly tied around her neck. Clearly, the creator has run out of inspiration at that point, cause he had simply copy-pasted the uniform to the males, only changing the skirt to pants and ribbon to a tie.

Although the man's uniform was a disaster, somehow, Sekai managed to look quite good in it. Maybe it was the hair and eyes that distracted everyone from the clothes and kept his air of mystery intact.

"Come on," he said. "Let's eat."

He seated himself on the bench. She immediately noticed what he was doing. Although it was very subtly, he wasn't sitting on one side. Instead, he was more to the middle than was required. Due to the size of the bench, that would mean their legs would almost touch.

Smooth, she thought. Very smooth.

Without skipping a beat, Mako seated herself next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

She snapped the picture without anyone noticing.

Not that she believed in the cellphone charm, she was just performing an experiment.

As usual, Koto-kun made no attempt to come talk to her. Which was actually pretty strange. At the mall, he hadn't hesitated for a moment.

She shrugged and stared back out of the window.

/

/

At school, she was lucky again. Sekai was already at his place, busy putting his hairband just right.

Again, she snapped a picture without him noticing.

Then, she merged both pictures and set them as her background.

Smiling inwardly, she walked to her seat.

"Good morning," she said, sitting down.

"You're early," Sekai replied.

"Yeah. Kinda."

The others trickled in in the next ten minutes, and then class began.

/

/

"So, lunch?" Sekai asked.

"I was just gonna ask her the exact same thing," a voice said before Makoto could reply.

The bishonen with the black ponytail is suddenly standing at her desk.

"Well," Makoto said. Was this the result of that cellphone charm?

No, that couldn't be.

"Guess I'll have to be diplomatic," Mako-chan said.

"Looks like the astronomy club has three members now," Sekai says.

Koto-kun looks confused.

"I'll explain on the way," Sekai says, tapping his shoulder.

He two boys go for the door. The girl trails behind a little bit, lost in thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Koto-kun asks, turning before he even reached the door.

"Just thinking about something."

He frowns. "Not worrying are you?"

"No. It's a Chinese saying I'm thinking of."

"Which one?"

"Be careful what you wish for."


	4. Chapter 4

Mako-chan was playing with her phone.

She stifled a yawn.

Today she had eaten lunch with Koto-kun and Sekai.

Sekai was a player, no doubt about that. But he was kinda cool.

And Kotonoha, well…

There was something about him.

Her phone picked that moment to start buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

She recognized his voice.

"You enjoyed lunch today?" Koto-kun asked.

"Yeah it was fun."

"So, I wanted to ask you a rather delicate question."

"Go ahead."

"Are you dating Sekai?"

"No."

Her answer came very quick. Faster than she expected.

"Oh. Okay. It was just a question." Koto-kun seemed to be taken back by her fast reply.

"We're just friends, nothing more."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"So. Do you have a girlfriend?"

She could almost see him smile.

"I don't have one."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

[I'm home.]

"My mom's home," Koto said, explaining the noise. "I gotta hang up."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Sleep well tonight."

"You too."

/

/

Soft piano tones awoke Mako-chan from her sleep.

She reached out blindly and put out her alarm clock.

Another day had begun.

Strangely, something else had awoken in tandem with her. A feeling that something would happen today. Something important.

The day started as usual though. Koto-kun continued his habit of leaning against the wall and not talking to her, while she continued admiring him from a distance.

If only something could close that distance.

Or maybe... _someone_.

/

/

As usual, Mako-chan was early. She took out her phone and stared at the background. Two boys stared back.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice asked.

Startled, Mako-chan dropped her phone.

Sekai grabbed it before it could hit the ground.

Due to the way he was holding it, he could see half of the screen. Unfortunately, that half turned out to be Koto-kun's picture.

"Is that…"

"That's nothing," Mako-chan said, grabbing the phone.

"Are you doing the cellphone charm with Koto-kun?"

"Of course not."

He smiled. "What's wrong, tsundere-chan?"

"Don't call me tsundere."

"But you are. Look, you're turning red."

"Shut up."

"Okay, fine. If you don't want my help."

"Help?"

"Well..."

"Alright class, let's begin. You two at the back, be quiet," the teacher interrupted them.

Gritting his teeth, Mako-chan turned to face forward.

This was gonna be a long hour.


End file.
